For decades, homes and businesses have relied on so called “burglar alarms” and fire alarms for passive security and protection. Modern evolutions include the mandate of smoke and fire alarms, and intrusion detection has evolved to include wireless interconnections and selective access controls. Further, the proliferation of computing hardware often imposes a substantial equipment investment within a business facility. Modern businesses have outgrown conventional fire and intrusion protection. In a business with substantial computing resources, for example, water from fire sprinklers would cause greater damage than the fire they are intended to abate. Modern facility monitoring systems have evolved to collect a variety of parameters relating to a facility, including not only fire and perimeter aspects, but environmental factors such as humidity, temperature and ventilation, thus consolidating the conventional systems that define a facility infrastructure.